Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a delivery of messages from a set of message sources to a set of recipients, where respective recipients may subscribe to one or more message sources to receive messages therefrom. A first such scenario involves a social network, where each user may subscribe to one or more other users, and where a user may author a message that is to be delivered to each other user subscribing to the author. A second such scenario involves an event publication and subscription model, where a message source (comprising, e.g., an individual, an organization, a device, or a software process) may generate notifications of events, and where various recipients (also comprising, e.g., an individual, an organization, a device, or a software process) may subscribe to a message source to receive notifications of events that are generated by the message source. A message server may be configured to receive messages from various message sources, and to distribute messages to the recipients, either upon request of the recipient (e.g., storing the messages to be delivered to the recipient in a message queue until the recipient requests delivery) or in a push model (e.g., where the message server actively and promptly notifies the recipient upon receiving a message from a message source to which the recipient is subscribed.)